


사랑쪽지 Love Letter

by glitter_unicorn_pie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitter_unicorn_pie/pseuds/glitter_unicorn_pie
Summary: Mingyu really hadn't been supposed to find the letter. Seungkwan had carefully hidden it under his bed to make sure no one would ever find it.





	사랑쪽지 Love Letter

"Seungkwan, would you please come out of there.”

"No."

"Seungkwan."

"No."

Mingyu could hear the other boy crying in the bathroom. He sighed and let his forehead fall against the closed door. That was the problem with Boo Seungkwan. He refused to listen.

"Seungkwan, please stop crying and open the door."

"No."

"But I want to talk to you."

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you," came the muffled answer and Mingyu couldn’t help but smile at how petulant his friend sounded.

"Seungkwannie, it's not that bad," he tried to reassure the other in a soothing voice.

"Easy for you to say when you're not the one who wrote it."

Mingyu chuckled and tried the doorknob again. Still locked.

"Well, I really liked it."

"You weren't supposed to read it," Seungkwan sounded a lot closer to the door now. Maybe they were getting somewhere at last.

"But it was cute," Mingyu cooed and that wasn’t even a lie. Mingyu had received dozens of love letters before, of course, but this one was different. The feelings were mutual.

"Don't make fun of me."

“I’m not.”

Mingyu really hadn't been supposed to find the letter. Seungkwan had carefully hidden it under his bed to make sure no one would ever find it. Unfortunately, Mingyu had stumbled upon it when he had dropped his wallet and the contents had rolled underneath his best friend's bed.

Maybe he shouldn't have read it either, but the clean freak in him had wanted to make sure that it wasn't just trash lying around. It wasn't like he had _expected_ to find a three-paged love confession.

And just as Mingyu had started reading it, Seungkwan had walked in on him. The moment their eyes had met and Seungkwan had realised what was happening, he had made a run for the bathroom.

Mingyu could hear his friend hiccup behind the closed bathroom door. It pained him to hear Seungkwan so upset.

"Seungkwan”, he tried again but realised that if he wanted Seungkwan to open the door, he’d have to sound more determined.

“Hey. You know that I’m physically able to kick down this door, right? So, you better open it now or I'll force my way in. It's your choice."

There was a moment of silence as if Seungkwan was considering his choices.

But sure enough, the key turned in the lock a moment later and the door swung open to reveal Seungkwan's tear-stained face.

He seemed so mortified, he didn't even look Mingyu in the eye.

Mingyu let out another sigh. "Oh Seungkwannie, come here." He wrapped his arms around Seungkwan in a tight embrace and felt the younger boy tremble under his touch.

"I'm so sorry, Gyu. I never meant for this to happen. Please don't hate me."

Mingyu pulled Seungkwan even closer, if that was even possible, and started whispering against Seungkwan's hairline: "I could never hate you, Seungkwannie. Please stop crying. I like you, too. I may not be as eloquent as you at confessing my feelings, but I do."

Seungkwan went still in his arms. "You what?"

"I like you, too. I just didn't want to say anything because I didn't know how you felt. I didn't want to make things weird."

Seungkwan looked up from where he had buried his face in Mingyu's sweater. His eyes were searching for something in Mingyu's face. Possibly the truth. Which was that Mingyu had fallen for his friend about two years ago when they'd first moved in together.

"I like you, Boo Seungkwan," he said earnestly and didn't break eye contact with the smaller boy, "and if you let me, I'd love to be your boyfriend."

Seungkwan just stared at him in disbelief and looked like he was going to start crying again.

So Mingyu leaned forward and carefully captured Seungkwan's lips in a kiss.


End file.
